Un Vals Para Dos
by M. Maroth Araya
Summary: Las parejas de Junjou Romantica deciden detenerse un momento y bailar un poco con sus amados y disfrutar de una canción, claro que cada una vivirá este maravilloso momento a su modo. One-shot. Un capítulo por pareja.


_A/N: jeje, distrayéndome un poquitín =P. Se me ocurrió de puso ociosa, ¿qué me lo inspiró? … … … diablos, ya no recuerdo xD. Oh bueno, espero que lo disfruten ^^._

* * *

><p><strong>Un Vals Para Dos: Pareja Romántica.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(…)<strong>

- Ya volví –anunció el peli plata al llegar a su departamento.

Misaki lo recibió desde el sillón donde estaba viendo la televisión.

- Bienvenido, Usagi-san, ¿cómo te fue? –preguntó desviando un poco la mirada del aparato.

- Ah, bien. Lo mismo de siempre, gente ansiosa por darme aunque sea la mano y mujeres babeando por mi, nada nuevo.

Misaki se molestó un poco con eso último. El muchacho sabe muy bien que tan atractivo es el escritor y ya ha visto como lo ven las mujeres, sea en alguna celebración de Marukawa o en la misma calle.

- ¿Qué estás viendo? –preguntó el escritor interrumpiendo los celos del muchacho a la vez que se sentaba a su lado.

- Nada en especial, es sólo un programa de baile.

Akihiko sólo hizo un sonido de comprensión mientras miraba terminar un baile estilo disco y empezaba un vals. De reojo observó cómo al muchacho le cambió la cara de una de simple diversión a una de fascinación.

- ¿Te gusta el vals? –preguntó de repente.

Misaki se sorprendió por un instante, para luego asentir con la cabeza y expresar brevemente que le gustaría algún día poder bailarlo. El mayor apagó la tele sin siquiera preguntar y fue hacia la radio. Colocó un CD y el departamento se llenó de música, exactamente, de un vals.

- U-Usagi-san, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? –preguntó el muchacho sentado en el sillón molesto porque le hayan apagado la tele sin previo aviso.

El hombre se le acercó y ofreció la mano, acto que el niño no entendió.

- ¿Quieres bailar? –ofreció directamente sonrojando al muchacho.

- ¿Pero qué…? No, no quiero –rechazó.

- Pero si hace un momento estabas diciendo que te gustaría bailarlo, ¿no?

- Sí, eso es cierto –titubeó un poco y desviando la mirada agregó-, es que no sé bailar.

Frente a eso el oji violeta se rió. Tomándolo por ambas manos lo levantó del sillón y arrastró a un espacio más grande de la habitación. El muchacho de ojos verdes empezó a reclamarle y a forcejear para que lo soltara, pero Akihiko colocó una de sus manos en su hombro mientras sujetaba la otra firmemente.

- Usagi-san, suéltame –reclamó el muchacho pensando que con una mano libre podría soltarse del agarre del escritor, pero este acomodó una de sus manos en la cintura del muchacho.

- Si no sabes bailar, no te preocupes, yo te enseñaré –sujetó con mayor firmeza la mano del muchacho y mantuvo unos centímetros de distancia entre sus cuerpos-. Ahora sígueme. Voy a mover mi pie derecho así –le indicó- y tu moverás tu pie izquierdo a la vez siguiéndome, luego, con tu pierna derecha haces esto –indicó el seguimiento que hace la pierna al movimiento de la primera, y ahora repetimos el mismo movimiento, pero con la otra pierna, ¿entendiste?

- Mmm… sí, más o menos –respondió el muchacho mirando fijamente sus pies.

- Bien, repitamos este movimiento para que te acostumbres.

Por un rato, con la música aún de fondo, repitieron el movimiento hasta que se hizo casi natural el vaivén. Al terminar la canción se detuvieron.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué te pareció?

- Fue divertido –expresó el muchacho con una sonrisa en el rostro-, nunca pensé que fuese tan fácil.

- ¿Te pareció fácil? –el muchacho asintió-. Que bien, entonces ahora volvamos a hacerlo, pero girando.

El muchacho se puso nervioso al escuchar otra canción reproducirse. Akihiko le ordenó que siguiera su movimiento logrando dar vueltas casi sin problemas. A mitad de la canción empezaron a mezclar; giraban un poco, se detenían en un lugar sin dejar de hacer el paso y luego volvían a girar. Para cuando la pieza terminó el muchacho notó cuanto se habían trasladado.

- ¡Wooow! –Exclamó con una sonrisa mucho más grande que la anterior-. Si que nos movimos –rió feliz mirando el lugar donde habían empezado y donde habían terminado.

Otra pieza empezó a sonar en la radio, pero el muchacho ya estaba cansado como para querer continuar e intentó soltarse del agarre, sin embargo Akihiko no se lo permitió y, quitando su mano de la cintura del muchacho para rodearla con su firme brazo, acercó sus cuerpos para robarle un beso. El muchacho enrojeció e intentó protestar, pero el hombre, con una sonrisa lo volvió a guiar.

Misaki es silencio se quedó y se quedó mirando hacia cualquier lado menos a su pareja.

- Misaki –susurró en su oído-, aún falta que practiques uno de los pasos más importantes de este baile.

Con esas palabras, Misaki levantó la vista preguntándole con sus ojos cual era ese paso, a lo que Akihiko respondió.

- Para estos bailes este último paso es bastante complicado para las personas como tú –dijo con una sonrisa burlona a su amante-, pero eso no le quita la importancia. Mira, lo único que tienes que hacer es mirar a tu pareja fijamente a los ojos durante todo el baile.

- ¡E-Eso es mentira! ¿Me estás molestando, verdad? No puede ser que hacer _eso_ sea tan importante –gritó con un sonrojo impresionante.

- No, no es mentira. Es una parte importantísima, pero –agregó afirmando con más fuerza al muchacho- hay otra opción. Lo que puedes hacer es acomodar tu cabeza en mi pecho.

- No… ¡No hay manera de que pueda hacer eso!

- Pues tendrás que hacer una de las opciones que te di porque no te voy a soltar hasta que bailemos una pieza completa en esa posición.

El oji verde miró con enojo a su seme esperando q que recapacitara, ¡de ninguna manera iba a hacer eso y él lo sabía! Pero Akihiko sólo se le quedó mirando fijamente sin quitar una sonrisa divertida de su rostro. Al terminar la tercera pieza, Misaki volvió a intentar librarse del agarre, pero Akihiko no se lo permitió y esperó unos cuantos segundos a que empezara la siguiente.

- El CD tiene 14 vals –anunció asustando al niño.

Después de recapacitarlo un poco y de considerar el cansancio de sus piernas terminó por ceder. Con mucha inseguridad colocó su cabeza en el pecho del mayor y continuó bailando.

De verdad que era distinto. Con su oído pegado al pecho del escritor pudo sentir a su corazón palpitar fuertemente y como ese ritmo se mezclaba con el vaivén del vals. La sensación era tan relajante que no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos. Una vez que la pieza terminó, Akihiko lo tomó con suavidad por la barbilla y besó en los labios para luego soltar una pequeña risita.

**(…)**

* * *

><p><em>AN: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? No estoy segura si me quedó bien, lo escribí recién hoy._

_Oh, bueh', espero que les haya gustado y lean los de las otras parejas que vienen próximamente. El siguiente será el de la pareja egoísta, aunque aún no estoy segura si hacerlos bailar un vals o un lento… Sí, si sé, la historia se llama "Un Vals Para Dos", pero ¡es que no se me ocurre por qué motivo pueden terminar bailando un vals!, pero si se me ocurre uno para que han un lento xD. Voy a esperar un poco antes de ponerme a escribirlo porque tengo muchas historias pendientes xP. La reedición de "Camino Perdido" la subiré a más tardar el 10 de este mes, es decir, el martes. Lo haría antes, pero aún está en proceso de revisiones xD. Y como ya saben alguno, para el 20-25 les traeré el tercer capítulo de "De La Soledad Al Amor" junto a un regalito =P, pero como es sorpresa no les diré que es xDD._

_Cuídense mucho, y si tienen alguna idea sobre cómo hacer que Hiroki esté dispuesto a bailar un vals (en qué situación, a eso me refiero) díganmelo sin miedo ^^._

_By-Bye~__ !_


End file.
